Lost Royals
by A.J.RITE
Summary: ( A collaborative effort from Pink Princess Vampire and A.J.RITE) Taking place after the second game Lilly the last heir to the throne to the wasteland returns for ,adventure but with signs of the destruction of wasteland. Everywhere her journey through wasteland will not be as pleasant as its real-world counterpart. ( Will contain OC'S)


Prologue

Once there was a time in Waste Land where it was wonderful, Yen Sid had made a royal couple for which both had hearts. Soon after came a princess, an adorable little thing. Yet there was one toon who disagreed with this for he felt that he should be the ruler. His name as you all know, Oswald the lucky rabbit, he could not understand why. Why Yen Sid would give this world a royal family, why shouldn't he be king? One day Oswald went to a mirror, hidden deep beneath the castle that was used to contact Yen Sid study. Oswald bulked up his fists and yelled at the mirror.

"Yen Sid!" he said infuriated.

"Yes Oswald?" Yen Sid answered his face appearing in the mirror, expressionless

"Why!? Why am not king of Waste Land!? He growled

"You sir, are not ready to be king. When you are, if truly want it I shall give you your right to rule." then he disappearing from the frame of the mirror there for ending the conversation. Oswald slumped his shoulders eras folding the slightly anger leaving him, what was he to do?

After a while Oswald began to not care at all, he worked at the castle for some time; he grew used to the family. He was even given almost complete rule, he had stained glass windows and magnificent painting done of him. The family nerve was one for painting, because there dear sweet daughter, Lilly, squirmed far too much. Everything was perfect. Until the Blot showed up, the kingdom went to shambles.

"Hurry!" Oswald holding baby Lilly shouted to Ortensia and the king and queen. Oswald knew that the family had hearts he could send them to Yen Sid. Ortensia and him would have to stay and fight then when it was safe he would call them back, well that what he that what he thought anyway.

Once everyone was inside Oswald locked the large door to the room beneath the castle, in hope that the Blot will have trouble getting in. the room underneath, the castle was very small and plain decorated with a long mirror with a golden rim with engravings across the top which said ' only those with hearts of gold may enter.' Oswald with one hand, holding young Lilly with the other, then banged on the mirror urgently knowing it was not shatter.

"Yen Sid!?" he yelled, Lilly began to whimper he rocked her back and forth mumbling calming words to her.

"Yes?" Yen Sid said his full body appearing in the mirror.

"Were in big trouble!" he yelled.

"I know it, well it out of my hands now." Yen Sid said with a hint of sadness

"Well what about Lilly!? and the king and queen!?" Oswald grew mad at the thought of Lilly getting hurt.

"Only one can pass though the mirror Oswald, only one, one with a heart of gold." Yen Sid stated the sadness in his voice

"What do you mean?" Ortensia shrieked

"He means" said Antornia, Lilly's mother and queen of Waste Land "only one of the three of us may go. We must send Lilly but where will she go?"

"A family on the other side who knows of all of this and will take her and shall return when it's safe." Yen Sid comfortingly

Oswald gasped at loud crashing sound from the other side of the door. "What does the Blot want!?"

"A heart!" Antornia said startled by her own words "Because we all have one that why he's after us."

"But!" Oswald said "if you to stay he'll get what he wants!"

"No!" said Lawrence, Lilly's father and king of Waste Land "No he won't." taking Lilly from Oswald and stared at her. "My poor baby girl" Antornia took a pendent from her neck, it was a crystal the color of cyan that seemed to glow when she put around Lilly's small head and frowned.

"Return quickly my little princess of paint" she took Lilly and sent her through the mirror. Antornia, did not cry, she gulped and removed her shoe stabbing the heel into the dead center of the mirror. Causing spider-like crack's spreading from corner to corner shattering it.

"What do we do now!? Oswald yelped as the Blot ripping off one the walls

Antornia sighed "I'll guess we are to lose are hearts now." She glared at the Blot. "Hunny get Oswald!" she ran at Ortensia and through her at the Blot.

"Ortensia!" Oswald screamed, trying to break from the king's grasp.

The king and queen frowned as their hearts where painfully ripped out by an unknown force. Their hearts were given to them to rule over and protect the good toons of Waste Land, but now that they've hurt one of those toon's their hearts shall be removed then turned to ash. There was a pause, everything had seem to stop, then suddenly there was movement the Blot strike down at the king and queen .Who screamed in horrible agony at the pain of thinner slowly corroding away at their body's.

"Oswald!" Antornia gasped riving in pain "forgive us!" Oswald just stood dumb frowned and watched the couple slowly dissolving into purer nothingness

"Forgive?" he questioned when it was all over and the Blot left to destroy Waste Land "No! I'll never forgive, but, I'll put an end to this!"


End file.
